


Dreamers

by Panther_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when Kakashi wants to let Naruto's training go. So Naruto told Kakashi a few choice words and thinks back on them after Kakashi is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or anything else but the plot oh, and the little poem thingy too. That's mine!
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Paring: Umm.. One-sided Naruto and Kakashi well sort a. One shot
> 
> Summary: This is when Kakashi wants to let Naruto's training go. So Naruto told Kakashi a few choice words and thinks back on them after Kakashi is gone.

Naruto's POV :

I can't believe that I said that to him! What was I thinking?! I know he must hate me now. All I wanted was for him to care about me. To train me, but he said no, that someone else had to train me because he had to focus on Sasuke. I didn't know what to say and then I remembered what I was told.  
  


"Ninja who don't follow orders are trash, but ninja who leave behind their team mates are worse than trash." I reminded him of that then asked him what he was. His eyes widened and he went to say something but then I just left. I just turned and walked away saying over my shoulder that I didn't want a master who would leave his team mates by my side anyways. I know I shouldn't have said it but then again, can you blame me.

Why are they always looking at Sasuke? Don't they see me here too? I'm right here. I'm waiting for them to see me. The real me, not the monster they always see inside of me, but me who would willingly die for them. Me who loves them all even though they all just sneer and beat me. I've never raised a hand back to anyone of them. Not when they hit, kicked, punched  
slapped, whipped, or burned me. I never told a soul. I remember once when I was a kid that a ninja with spiky grey hair grabbed my arm and burnt it. I remember running home and crying for nights on end. I remember seeing that same ninja again after I finally became a genin.

When he didn't hurt me I had hoped that perhaps he was sorry and wanted to be my friend. Then I realized that he wasn't sorry that he didn't even seem to remember. I was 15 when I realized that Kakashi was a heavy drinker and was probably drunk when he did it. So I forgave him and continued to smile. He looked at me weird, but smiled back none the less. I think that's when I might have fallen in love. He had been my tormentor, then my teacher, then my friend, than he just left me like I wasn't even there.

I've gone by many names, Naruto, Monster, Filth, Trash, Ninja, Luck, Boy, and many, many others similar to them but in the end I believe I'm one thing, a dreamer. After all I dream a dream, that's such a dream, that dreamers won't dream this dream. I dream that Hatake Kakashi will love me one day. I dream a dream that dreamers don't dream. I only hope that once before I die I can tell another of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Kakashi wants to let Naruto's training go. So Naruto told Kakashi a few choice words and thinks back on them after Kakashi is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or anything else but the plot oh, and the little poem thingy too. That's mine!
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Paring: Umm.. One-sided Naruto and Kakashi well sort a. One shot
> 
> Summary: This is when Kakashi w

__Kakashi's POV__ :

I don't really know what to do. I mean, I've never had this problem before. Many think what I do is wrong, but I never felt so bad about what went down, as I do right now. I know I could have been nicer about it, but he's a shinobe damn it and he needs to be able to take things like loss in his life. He needs to know he can’t always have everything he wants; he has to know that in the life of a ninja you lose things all the time.

Yet I hate the fact that I feel like the villain here. I feel like it’s my fault that he was hurt. It is my job as a sensei to protect him. I hadn't really thought about giving up on his training and how it would affect him, just thought that it would be more promising teaching Sasuke rather than Naruto or Sakura. So I had told Sakura that her training with me was done, and she had taken it better then Naruto had; by a hair. She had only asked if she was that weak compared to the others. I told her she just needed to practice a bit more and she would be fine. She nodded before turning and walking away.

I ran into Naruto later on that day at the hospital. I already knew what he was going to ask; the same thing he always did. So I told him that I was no longer his sensei, and that I'd found someone better to train him but before I could finish telling him he interrupted me. ‘Ninja who don't follow orders are trash, but ninja who leave behind their team mates are worse than trash.’ Is what Naruto told me before asking me what I was. I didn't know what to say, not that it mattered much because he turned and walked away, and just as he was almost gone he turned his head and called over his shoulder that he didn't want a master who would leave his teammates by his side anyway.

Who would have guessed that the great Kakashi would have been hurt by the words of a twelve year old. I didn't like the way he so easily summed me up as a man with no morals, as a man who would leave his comrades behind. I didn't like the way he could so easily use my own words against me; but mostly I didn't like the haunted look in his eye as he left. So now I sit and wonder if the boy, no if the man hates me so much so that he would refuse to allow me into his home in order to apologize. Well no way to find out if I truly mean nothing to him now, other than ask him out right. My heart feels like it just dropped threw my ribcage and landed somewhere very unpleasant with that thought. I sigh and jump over the last to rooftops separating us and land in front of his door, somehow I doubt he will be too happy if I just open his windows and come into his house at the moment.

I raised my hand to knock when I heard a growl from behind me. I twist around only to find Naruto walking up behind me with a slightly angry look upon his face. He just sighed much like I had a few minutes earlier before pushing me aside and unlocking his door and entering his house. I took the fact that he didn't slam it in my face as a sign he didn’t hate me totally and invited myself in when he didn't seem to be in any hurry to do so. I looked around the kitchen and saw lots of ramen cups; I smiled a bit before speaking. 

"You know Naruto you should eat more than just ramen, it’s not healthy to only eat one thing all the time." I say trying to start up a conversation that wouldn't turn south right away. 

"Well if you were my sensei I would have listened, if you were any kind of ninja I would have told you to shove it, but you’re not any of the above so I don't really care to tell you anything." He said before walking into another room only to return a few minutes later with only his pants on. So much for not going south right away.

"Naruto listen, about me no longer training you, I did it for your own good. I can’t relate to you or Sakura the way I can relate to Sasuke. I'd be no good at helping you go any further." I say trying to get him to understand why I was doing what I was doing. I didn't want things to end on bad terms, not with him. I care about him far too much. 

"I've told Sasuke this, and now I'll tell you this, Sharingun isn't all it’s cracked up to be. And you’re using that as an excuse to not feel bad, I won’t allow it. You do what you want with your life. Just remember what I asked you, do come and let me know when you find out what the answer is." He whispered the last part before shutting the bedroom door behind himself. I sighed and left at the obvious dismissal, not knowing what to make of things, and not sure how to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this wasn't betaed so if there's any spelling mistakes please forgive me! Also sorry about how long this took to add a chapter to but I really hadn't thought I'd be adding one, but everyone who has reviewed asked for one so here it is! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was just something I cooked up while putting off my other stories, because I'm not sure where I want to take them again. Anyhow, reviews are more than welcome, and you know I reward my reviewers!


End file.
